Secret Wars
by leroypowell3
Summary: A vast mix of heroes and villains from different universes suddenly appear together and now must learn each other and figure out what is the purpose of this gathering.


**Secret Wars part 1**

Under the glow of the yellow sun, they began to appear. Unfamiliar faces stared back at each other. Confused expressions were met with mirror

countenances. Everyone was spinning full circle, looking up and down. They were looking their own selves over.

The Black Panther had been looking at his hands just a moment ago and they were bare. He was in a meeting with the chiefs of the Wakandan tribes.

Now his hands were gloved. He was in his full costume. And surrounded by strangers.

Mostly.

"T'challa."

The Black Panther knew that voice. Slightly distorted as well as muffled by the faceplate. Hoping that he was wrong, the King of Wakanda turned in the

direction of the speaker and uttered his name.

"Doom."

Dr. Doom stood there, arms to the sides. He looked relaxed, but his body language told of his nervousness. The clenched fist- the lowered chin-

indicating an alertness of one who was usually in control of a situation not knowing what would happen next.

Black Panther made a statement. "Judging from your posture, this is clearly not your doing."

"Mysterious powers are at work here." Doom admitted. "I do not know most of these individuals."

"Nor do I." Black Panther glanced around again to confirm his own declaration. "Perhaps we should start meeting our companions."

"Too strong a word…" said Doom as they parted ways

A man was standing with his back to the others. He had his arms folded, and he stood with a pride that rivaled Dr. Doom's.

"Friend!" Black Panther called out. "My name is T'Challa, the Black Panther! Who are you?"

The man didn't answer.

Curious, Black Panther came closer. "Friend?" He said again. "I was talking to you."

He put his hand on the man's shoulder. With a warrior's swiftness, the man spun around swinging his back fist. T'Challa leaped back with matching

reflexes.

"What is the meaning of this hostility?" Panther demanded.

"I heard you, 'Black Panther'" the man finally spoke. "I am Akuma. You move like a warrior. I would test your skills."

T'challa cocked his head. "We are in the middle of an unknown situation! What madness requires you to test another man's fighting skills at a time like

this?"

Akuma was already shifting into a fighting stance. "There is no time like the present."

The space in-between the two men was sucked up by a Native American man. He was powerfully built, although that wasn't much of a description as

most of the individuals in the room were 'powerfully built'. "Braves!" his commanding tone was complimented by his hands pushing out at the other two

men. "We should not be fighting!"

"If you wish to be the first to fall before me, Apache," Akuma said. "I will oblige you."

A stern but un-angry face came over the Native American. "I am Longshadow, the Apache Chief. Do not make threats because I will crush them."

His muscles rippling, Akuma settled deeper into a combat stance. "All of you will fall."

"Hey! You're Kimberly! The first Pink Ranger!"

Kimberly looked the other woman over. She was a dressed like a Power Ranger; pink even. There were differences in the design as well as the visor

shape on the helmet. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"My name is Jen. I'm the Pink Time Force Ranger. I'm from about a thousand years in your future."

"What are we doing here?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know." Jen looked around. "I don't know who any of these people are."

"Ladies." A spiky-haired young man approached them. Younger than either of them, he spoke politely which contradicted his serious expression. "You

seem to know each other."

"Uh not exactly." Kimberly shrugged.

"I'm sorry." He frowned. "Your uniforms almost match. My name is Toshiro Hitsugya- captain of the 10th Soul Reaper Division."

"Soul Reaper?" Kimberly repeated the title with concern.

"A noble cause, I assure you." Toshiro said. "Do you have any idea what this is all about?"

"No." Jen answered professionally. "We should scout the crowd. See if we can learn anything."

"Then I suppose we should start with us." Toshiro hinted. "I've told you my name…"

The two Pink Rangers were glad that they had their helmets on because they were both embarrassed at their impoliteness.

"Oh… I'm The Pink Ranger." Jen gestured to herself.

"I'm the Pink Ranger, too." The awkwardness resonated through Kimberly's introduction. "Uhhm, we should probably get some distinction here."

The confrontation between Akuma, Black Panther and Apache Chief drew their attention.

"Typical," Toshiro huffed. "Even when we don't know each other or what's going on and someone wants to fight."

"Let's see if we can calm them down." Jen suggested, already on the move.

Toshiro beat her there. Apache Chief was bracing for Akuma's attack as was the Black Panther. The Soul Reaper wasn't sure who's side he wanted to

be on, but it didn't matter. Stopping this skirmish was his only goal.

"I doubt we're here for this." Toshiro said with a warning tone.

"Most of us agree." Black Panther responded. "But this man seems intent on fighting someone."

Toshiro glared at Akuma. "You seem angry. But your anger is directed unproductively."

"Close your mouth boy!" Akuma retorted. "You are not ready for the assault I would deliver."

"Don't let my size fool you. There is a lot in this small package."

Apache Chief spoke up. "There seems to be a line, young man. You can thrash him after we have finished."

Darth Vader decided that he should stay quiet and learn. Despicably, such a lesson came from Obi-Wan Kenobi and not from Palpatine.

The presences around him were strong in The Force; but in a different way. They didn't seem to 'have' The Force as a Jedi or Sith would. Their

connection to it was more of a relative association.

"You look bewildered."

Vader felt the man before he had even said anything. Upon gazing at him, Vader understood why he approached him. He was dressed in all black, a

sort of armor that failed to impress the Dark Lord of the Sith. His helmet stood out most of all. It was well oversized, shaped like some sort of aquatic

creature. He introduced himself. "I'm Black Manta."

"I am Darth Vader." It felt strange telling his name. Where he was from, everyone knew who he was.

"What do you make of this?" asked Black Manta.

"We have been gathered for a purpose." Said Vader.

"That seems obvious." Another man approached. He was almost as large as Manta and Vader were in their armors. He clearly wasn't human, with

intense wrinkles broadening from his nose to all the way up his forehead.

"Everyone is beginning to converse. Exchanging information could bring some answers. I am Worf - son of Mog."

After telling their names, Vader inquired. "I do not know your species."

"Klingon." Worf told him. "But I serve in the United Federation of Planets."

Vader had never heard of either, but this line of discussion would get them nowhere.

"Have you learned anything?"

"No." Worf answered. "From what I've overheard, everyone is equally confused."

"Someone should do some reconnaissance." Black Manta suggested. "Figure out where we are."

"A good idea." Worf nodded.

The Akuma, Black Panther, Apache Chief altercation drew their attention. As they watched, they saw two pink uniformed females and a spiky-haired

Asian man trying to calm things down.

"This disturbance is not our concern." Declared Vader. "We should begin exploring."

Worf and Black Manta followed him out.

He heard them talking and oddly, he could understand them. The language wasn't ancient Egyptian, but somehow, he was able to comprehend their

chatter.

Even more impressive than that, Imhotep was fully restored. Not just resurrected but at full power.

Marching up to the nearest individual, The Mummy pointedly asked him. "Who are you?"

The Dragon Emperor looked his conversation partner over. Imhotep wondered if the Asian man could understand him.

"Who are you?" The Dragon Emperor threw back after taking him in. This confirmed their ability to communicate.

Imhotep issued another question. "What is this place?"

The Dragon Emperor chose to answer. "I don't know."

"These are strange people." Said Imhotep. He softened his tone, realizing that being demanding was not the best way to learn anything. "This

gathering must have some kind of meaning."

Instinctively, Morrigan was drawn to the two mummies. She seductively slid her body in-between them.

"You two look like you're working things out."

The Mummy and The Dragon Emperor looked at her.

"Hey! Where are those guys going?" She pointed to an exit in which Darth Vader, Worf and Black Manta were going through.

"I think they are seeking answers." The Dragon Emperor watched the resolution in their movements.

"Should we follow them?" asked Morrigan.

"No." Imhotep said thoughtfully. "There is an easier way."

He clasped his hands together and then separated them. Filling the space in-between was a clump of sand. It started to take the shape of a bird. And

then that sand-bird started to move just like the real animal.

The tiny avian flapped its wings and The Mummy let it fly. After the trio it went and what it saw and heard, Imhotep would also.

While the other beings began conversing- learning each other, trying to get some kind of understanding of the situation- Shockwave stood still and

took everything in. Several humans walked right past him, thinking the Decepticon was an inoperative droid.

The most peculiar thing was his reduced size. Shockwave was now equal in stature to the flesh creatures. Some of them were even larger than him.

A familiar mech came up to him, disrupting his intake.

"Shockwave." He spoke with the accent of Earth's Russian people. "It has been many megacycles."

"Ravage?" Shockwave guessed.

"Yes."

Shockwave studied Ravage's new form. No longer a panther that transformed into one of Soundwave's cassettes, this upgraded Ravage walked on

two legs. He had a panther's head like an Egyptian deity and his entire body was black just as it had always been.

None of that required comment. Shockwave did have a query. "What do you mean, 'many megacycles'?"

"I am from a time in your future. Although you do not survive to see it."

"Explain."

"The Decepticons have lost The Great War. Our descendants have converted to smaller, more efficient protoforms; Predacons. We continue to plan our

revenge on the Autobot descendants, The Maximals."

"Intriguing." Shockwave's single eye dimmed with pondering.

"I find it intriguing that whoever or whatever brought us here reduced you to this size."

"I hypothesis that my power is still sufficient to vaporize these flesh creatures if needed." Said Shockwave as boastfully as his logical mind could

simulate.

"I agree." Ravage glanced around. "But I don't think it will come to that. It seems as if we are all to be working together."

"A debatable assumption." Shockwave made his own visual sweep. "I have observed these beings as they interact. A complete alliance seems beyond

their capability."

"I know what you mean." Said Ravage, his gaze settled on the Akuma centered altercation. It was growing.

"Fools." A flesh creature had slithered into their midst. He was wearing armor cloaked in a green hood and cape.

"A bold one, this is." Ravage glanced him over.

"You mechanoid beings are intelligent enough to stay away from such idiocy. You, above the others, may be worthy of my association."

The two Cybertronians exchanged what must have been amused looks. "What could you possibly have that could benefit us, fleshling?" Shockwave

asked.

The eyes under the mask narrowed. "Have a care, robot. I am Doctor Doom. My favor is not to be depreciated."

"You have not answered my question, Doom." Shockwave pressed.

The villain began to turn away, a ploy to draw them in. "I thought you might be interested to know about the impending attack."

"You've got a unique look, buddy."

The man was large. Skeletor glared at him, something about the man reminded him of his transformed nephew: He-Man. Only this one wasn't as

muscular.

Skeletor knew that his empty eye sockets had freaked out this costumed buffoon. He couldn't wait to see how much his speaking without lips would

rattle him.

The greeter offered his hand. "I'm Mr. Incredible."

Ignoring the handshake invitation, Skeletor twisted his torso so that his full skeleton head was facing him.

"Mr. Incredible." He repeated the name as if it were a new language. "How conceited."

Mr. Incredible coughed a little and cleared his throat. Murmuring, he said, "Yeah, you might have a point there. Never thought of it like that." Then he

recovered from the insult. "So what's your name? Let me guess. Skel-e-tor?"

The eye sockets flared with amusement.

"Got it on the first try."

"Really?" Mr. Incredible marveled at his accomplishment. He then grew more serious. "Any idea what's going on here?"

"None." Skeletor answered.

As more and people gathered at the building Akuma conflict, Mr. Incredible made a comment.

"Wonder what's going on over there?"

"Nothing that concerns us." Skeletor said, not even looking at the group. "I'm more interested in that."

He pointed at an object that levitated several feet above the floor. About the size of a shoebox, it was cube shaped and glowed powerfully.

Only when one focused on it did the item seem to stand out. That was probably why the others hadn't noticed it yet. This was an advantage for

Skeletor. Limited as it was, he knew something that no one else did. Save Mr. Incredible.

The super hero stepped closer to the cube. "What is that?" He wondered out loud.

Skeletor reached out and just before his hand could grasp it, the cube flashed and disappeared. An artificial monotone voice spoke to them.

"Mission objective: Retrieve the Cosmic Cube."

Replacing the image of the cube was a map.

"Now we've got something!" Mr. Incredible smiled.

"Yes." Said Skeletor thoughtfully.

"We should tell the others." Mr. Incredible advised.

"You should go." Skeletor suggested. "I'll study this 'mission objective' a minute longer. By the time you rally them, I may have more information."

"That's a good idea." Said Mr. Incredible. He moved off to notify everyone else.

"The warning is right there." Dr. Doom pointed at a nearby computer console. He had clutched Shockwave and Ravage's curiosity when he had told

them that an attack was coming.

Ravage went to see and sure enough an alert was being issued.

"But why is it silent?" wondered the panther bot.

"Perhaps to see if we were paying attention." Doom gazed at the arguing group. "We have an advantage. Knowledge that the others don't."

"Situation summary." Shockwave self-reported. "Unknown enemy advancing. Attack is imminent. Only we three are aware. A warning is required."

"A warning, yes." Doom nodded. But I think that we should let these Neanderthals deal with the threat while we uncover more secrets to our

gathering." Doom hinted. "Incompetent they may be, but I have faith that they can overcome this challenge without us."

Ravage looked at Shockwave for a decision.

A moment's hesitation, then Shockwave's single eye brightened. "Agreed."

"They look like they may be on to something." Lt. Linn Kurosawa nodded at the three black-garmented men leaving the room.

She had been conversing with a female barbarian-looking woman named She-Ra and a large black man with dreadlocks who had identified himself as

Holocaust.

There was a fourth man standing among them, but he hadn't said anything beyond his name- Koragg the Knight Wolf.

Linn gave her thoughts on the observations she had made. "We should probably follow their example."

"I think we should continue meeting everyone here." She-Ra gave another idea. "Those three can report back whatever they find, I'm sure."

"All the action is over there." Holocaust pointed at the growing altercation centering around Akuma. He didn't know any of the players but none of them

looked like they were any match for him.

"It's the biggest group." Linn reasoned.

She-Ra led the way. But when they reached the group, Holocaust spoke up first.

"What the f*** is going on here!"

Black Panther, Apache Chief, both Pink Rangers, and Toshiro whirled on him.

"Lower your voice!" Black Panther commanded.

"F*** you! We ain't got time for this b***s***!"

"You're not helping friend!" Toshiro tried to explain.

"I see no problem with another lamb to the slaughter." Said Akuma.

Holocaust snarled at him. "You must be the one who wants his ass kicked."

"I think there's a line." Kimberly joked.

The boiling conflict seemed to stir Koragg.

"If it is battle you thirst for, The Knight Wolf offers a deep drink."

"Didn't I just say there was a line?" Kimberly commented with an irate tone.

Just as the violent was about to bubble over, a buzzing, droning, wailing sounded.

Bypassing the stupid 'what is that' question, Linn Kurosawa spoke out the best guess.

"That sounds like an alarm!"

"I think she's right!" called out the Pink Time Force Ranger. A computer station near her activated automatically and she went over to it. "I don't know

these systems but it looks like the facility were in is being stormed!"

"Can you tell by whom?" Asked Black Panther.

"Not yet, sorry. Like I said, I don't know this computer system."

"Stand aside flesh creature." Everyone looked in puzzlement at the one-eyed mech being that was approaching them. He regarded the panther-

headed mech being that walked with it.

"Ravage, report."

The Predacon barged his way past Jen and began working the computer. Quickly, a holographic image appeared beside him.

"You see?" he said. "An invasion force- all foot soldiers- numbering fifty so far. They are coming this way."

"Who are they?" Linn Kurosawa asked.

"What do they want?" was Kimberly's question.

"To kill us, obviously." The Dragon Emperor snarked.

"Belay these trivial details!" proclaimed Koragg. "Let us go and meet these invaders with force!"

"No!" Black Panther argued. "We know nothing about our surroundings! We know nothing about our attackers. It would be wiser to fortify ourselves

here and fight them as one! Let them come to us!"

"A sound strategy," Toshiro hoped his support would rally others into agreement.

"We only have a few moment to prepare ourselves!" Black Panther stated. Cover the entrances! Stay in small groups!"

It wasn't universal compliancy but most of the people saw the logic in Black Panther's instructions and did as he said.

They were actually ready when the attackers arrived. Unfortunately, the attackers did not come in the way they expected.

 **Fight Parameters**

Black Panther (Marvel)

 **Koragg** (from Power Rangers Mystic Force)

 **Skeletor (Masters of The Universe)**

 **Ravage (Transformers: Beast Wars)**

 **Apache Chief (from Super Friends)**

Kimberly

(Pink Morphin' Ranger powered with ninja coin)

 **She-Ra**

Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach)

 **Lieutenant Linn Kurosawa** (from the old Alien vs. Predator video game)

 **Jen** (Pink Time Force Ranger)

 **Shockwave (Transformers G1)**

 **Holocaust** (from Blood Sydicate)

 **Akuma** (Street Fighter)

Imhotep (The Mummy)

Morrigan (Darkstalkers)

Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles)

Han, the Dragon Emperor (The Mummy 3)

They are under attack by a group of 50 **Jem'Hadar** soldiers. All of them have disrupter rifles and melee weapons as back up. They are storming the facility and pouring into the room in various sized groups. It will take about ten minutes for all of them to make their way in.

I'm sure we all agree that the Jem'Hadar don't stand a chance here, but let me know if you think anybody in the group might fall or at least get injured.


End file.
